Canela con cereza
by Madame Poulain
Summary: La guerra todavía ni llegaba y ellos ya luchaban la suya, pero con un poco de bufandas olvidadas y tazas de chocolate a medio vaciar todo puede suceder. One-shot Remus/Tonks. Para Melina. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, tururu...

**

* * *

**

—Canela Y Cereza—

**P**ara** M**elina

Pasó el tiempo. Inexorable. Así como pasan las tardes cálidas, las noches crepitosas, las mañanas de brumas. Pasó así como las décadas, los siglos, así como pasaron los milenios. El tiempo se fue para ellos, para su vida, de niños se hicieron adolescentes, deseaban conquistar el mundo, tenían tantos sueños, se querían comer a la luna en rebanadas de tarta de melaza, eran soñadores. Uno un poco de todo, otro un poco tímido, demasiado, uno más demasiado rebelde y él, él era la razón. De dos, porque aquella muchacha pelirroja también venía con ellos, no quedaba nada más que una tumba perdida en aquel cementerio milenario, del otro su alma vagando en el limbo y de aquel otro más, el tímido, no quería que quedara nada, pero aún subsistía algo.

Y de Remus, de él sólo permanecía un poco de hombre, otro tanto de niño y un mucho de lobo. Su alma se resquebrajaba poco a poquito. Hace más de catorce años había perdido a un amigo, a un hermano y hace algunos meses, muy poco, había perdido al único que le quedaba. Le dolía, ya en realidad no tenía nada porqué luchar, su única gran amistad se había muerto y él no pudo hacer nada. Bueno, pensar que no tenía nada porqué luchar era demasiado egoísta, porque motivos sobraban. Una guerra se confraguaban allá afuera y él tenía que luchar, tenía que seguir el ideal de sus amigos, conquistar la libertad, y eso era una muy buena excusa para seguir viviendo.

Remus se paseaba en aquella casa. Grimmauld Place No. 12. Tan vieja como los cuadros que se estampaban en todas las paredes del lugar. Aquella vieja mansión olía a olvido, a encierro, a madera crujiente y fuego enmohecido. Aquel lugar reverberaba en el pasado, en las anteriores reuniones de la Orden del Fénix celebradas allí. Esa casa ya no era la misma, perdíó el único brillo que tenía, se lo había llevado Sirius al morir y no pensaba regresarlo.

Lupin no había estado muchas veces allí, no hasta las reuniones de la orden, no hasta que pasara a ser la casa de Sirius, porque cuando estaban en Hogwarts esa no era su casa, era su prisión y ahora que sólo habitaba un elfo gruñón y viejo como las goteras de la azotea, Black la consideraba su casa, un poco grande pero al fin su casa. Dejó de serlo cuando partió a hacerle compañía a James y Lily. Lo habían dejado un poco solo. En ocasiones se los reprochaba, pero ellos no tenían la culpa, no, ellos no, era esa maldita guerra que estaba por iniciarse, si es que no se había iniciado ya.

Esa noche decidió quedarse un poco más, sólo un rato. Quizá permanecería unos minutos, unos segundos, unas horas, quien sabe, pero sólo sería un poco, Kreacher tenía su juramento. En definitiva, ese lugar no era el mismo sin su amigo paseándose entre cada rincón, riendo y bromeando con él.

Se sentó por algunos minutos sobre el sillón que habitualmente usaba cada vez que iba. Tenía una taza de chocolate, que el elfo le había servido con anterioridad, y veía como las llamas del fuego de la chimenea se desfiguraban en una danza roja. Su mirada no dejaba de observarlas, no quería mirar hacia ningún otro lado, no quería encontrarse con la mirada de Sirius, con su presencia, no iba volver a usar su mente para producirse compañía imaginariamente, su amigo no volvería a ser producto de sus desvaríos. Ya estaba demasiado viejo como para recurrir a esos trucos infantiles, no le quedaban, se consideraba un poco demente, como para seguir recreando fantasías que no le iban.

Pero en algunas ocasiones sentía como si una sombra se posase a su lado y le sonriese con esa sonrisa burlona. Sabía que era él, que venía a hacerle compañía a un viejo, loco y solitario amigo. Porque entre los dos, en esas noches de otoño se acompañaban mutuamente, solos con su alma. Esto era muy a menudo, por eso Remus se quedaba hasta tarde en aquella vieja casa abandona como él, para poder entablar un cómodo silencio con su amigo, lástima que James no pudiera venir, sería tan estupendo que los tres se volviesen a reunir, pero esa era mucho pedir, le bastaba con sentir a Sirius a su lado.

El viejo Lupin pensaba que en esas noches en que se quedaba recargado sobre el sofá añejado, tan viejo como la soledad, contemplando las sombras del fuego, con la taza de café o chocolate sobre la mano y sin apenas probar, se encontraba completamente solo, exceptuando a Kreacher que estaría en su ropero, entre esas mugrosas frazadas, repitiendo incoherencias y enojado por nada. Pero lo que él no sabía era que la soledad no era su única compañera, tenía otra más, una que era humana, de carne y hueso, que lo contemplaba detrás de aquella rota vitrina, escondida en la oscuridad de la casa, amparada por el silencio de la noche y de él.

Lo observaba con devoción que no lo creería fácilmente si se lo llegasen a decir, como se contemplaría a un viejo amor que no se ha visto en años. Lo había adorado con la mirada desde el primer día en que lo conoció, lo seguía en sus noches de vigilia, esperando algún movimiento irracional, algún indicio que le indicara que no era correcto lo que hacía. Lo había llegado a conocer aún más que él mismo, se sabía de memoria cada rasgo, cada arruga de su frente, cada hebra plateada de su castaño pelo, reconocería cada rasguño en su brazo derecho y sería capaz de relatar la ocasión en que se los hizo.

Había sido lo más cuidadosa que pudo, lo menos torpe que se permitió para no captar su atención, para que no la descubriera, y así Tonks siguiera siendo la amante anónima que lo amaba en secreto, en silencio, sin exigencias, sin esperar nada, sólo que le correspondiera, pero el muy terco de Remus seguía montado en su macho, con la misma cantaleta que ella se sabía de memoria, esa que le repetía cada vez que ella le decía _Te quiero_, la que rezaba _soy demasiado mayor para ti. _Y que consideraba tan estúpida, como su maldita costumbre de seguirlo cada noche desde su casa, esperar a que todos se fueran para que sólo quedasen Remus y ella dentro de la casa de su tío, para contemplar como su amor se encerraba en su burbuja, no dejando que nadie entrase, ni siquiera ella, y por las barbas de Merlín, como la desesperaba su necedad, pero para un terco era necesario terca y media, como ella.

Nymphadora Tonks no muy fácilmente le iba a hacer caso para alejarse de él, dejarlo vivir su amargura y ella fuese una idiota que _se enamorase de alguien de su edad_, palabras de Remus.

Ella seguiría insistiendo hasta que Lupin se cansara y la aceptara, porque Tonks era muy paciente, demasiado paciente, sabría esperar y confiaba en que pronto cediera su castaño acompañante nocturno.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche cuando Remus se levantó de su asiento, tomó su sombrilla y se encaminó a la salida. Había dejado la taza de chocolate medio llena sobre la mesita que se encontraba recargada en una pared. La chica fue por ella y sorbió lo que quedaba de la bebida. El chocolate le gustaba más si antes Remus lo hubiese probado. Eso de tomarse lo poco o mucho que dejaba Lupin en la taza cada noche, también era una rara costumbre, pero tan cálida como suponía que eran los besos de él.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar que minutos antes había ocupado él. Todavía se sentía su calidez, eso le agradaba, porque sentía como si Remus la estuviese abrazando. Cada noche, al partir el hombre, Tonks iba por la taza, la llevaba consigo y se sentaba allí, imaginando que el calor del sofá producido por el castaño, eran los brazos de él sobre ella, que la acogían, imaginaba que posaba su cara sobre su pecho y lentamente sorbía de esa taza, con el chocolate medio caliente, medio frío.

No pasó mucho tiempo ahí porque odiaba quedarse dormida, lo detestaba porque en lugar de hacer realidad su sueño, se quedaba estancada en la fantasía, esperando que algún día no muy lejano, el cabeza dura del amigo de su tío le dijera que también la quería.

Salió precipitadamente del lugar rompiendo la taza al levantarse bruscamente, pero no se detuvo a ordenar el desastre que había causado. Al salir de la pequeña salita se topó con una bufanda. Era gris, deshilachada y vieja a su parecer. La tomó entre sus manos y aspiró su olor. Ya sabía de quien era. Sólo alguien olía a canela y fresno matutino. Sólo Remus olía así.

No la soltó y se fue como ventarrón de la casa, ignorando a Kreacher, que había salido quien sabe de donde, exigiéndole que limpiara el desastre que provocó con la taza de chocolate.

Iba caminando por las calles nocturnas. Una brisa le despeinó la melena rosa, no iba tan abrigada como debería y adivinaba que pronto se soltaría una tormenta como sólo Londres sabe tener, pero ni eso le importaba, tenía que encontrar a Remus y devolverle su bufanda, porque si no, no tendría con qué cubrirse a la mañana siguiente y la tos que últimamente lo aquejaba a ella le preocupaba mucho, tanto que había sido capaz de reprenderlo diciéndole que era un inconsciente al no tratarse adecuadamente, pero Lupin sólo la había mirado con dulzura.

Los relámpagos no lograban hacerle tener miedo, al contrario, su urgencia aumentaba más y más. El otoño ya desde hace muchos días había llegado y las hojas de los árboles crujían bajo sus pies al pasar sobre ellas. Le gustaba ese sonido y el olor de las hojitas de los abetos y sauces que estaban por esa calle, al ser trituradas, le encantaba. Eran como un respiro de aire fresco entre tanta inmundicia que cubría a la ciudad.

Unas pequeñas gotitas de agua le recorrieron el cabello y bajaron hasta su mejilla, se estamparon contra el asfalto del camino. Había comenzado a llover y ella todavía no lograba encontrarlo. Tenía que darse prisa. No porque se fuera a mojar, era lo que menos le importaba, al contrario, una mojadita no le haría mal, y le encantaba mojarse bajo la lluvia, lo que le preocupaba era que Remus se fuese a mojar y a causa de eso pudiese empeorar su resfriado.

Lo encontró al cruzar una esquina, después de recorrer más de cinco calles, a veces caminando, otras corriendo para alcanzarlo. Él no la había visto, no sabía que alguien lo seguía. Llevaba su paraguas abierto, bajo él. Era de un color rojo chillón, Tonks se extrañó porque no era costumbre de Remus usar colores tan vistosos, pero le causó gracia, era bonito y muy grande. Definitivamente Lupin no se mojaría bajo él.

El castaño hombre le daba la espalda, caminaba lentamente, por lo mismo no lograba verla. Escuchó el crujir de las hojas, el chapoteo de los charcos del agua, y cuando Tonks ya estaba cerca, escuchó su agitada respiración.

Remus redujo la velocidad de su paso hasta detenerse, pero no se volteó. Sólo esperó a que ella llegara, de seguro que estaría empapada.

—Hola, Nymphadora.

Con la cara agachada, del pelo goteándole agua y completamente mojada, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de él al llamarla por su nombre. No comprendió como pudo saber quien era, si ella había tratado de ser lo más sigilosa posible y sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida fue ella.

Se volteó y por fin quedaron frente a frente. Él parecía bastante apacible, muy sereno, como si quisiera sonreír pero no lo hacía, y ella estaba apenada, muy roja y hecha una sopa.

—Hola, Remus. Vee-nía a entregarte esto.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía la bufanda sobre su cuello, totalmente mojada, como ella. Así no podría dársela. Pero de todas maneras se la quitó y se la tendió para que él la tomara. Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha.

Remus atinó a cogerla y se la puso sobre su cuello, con el agua chorreándole, pero no le importó. Tomó entre sus manos la cara de Tonks e hizo que la levantara. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se dio cuenta de que la bufanda mojada reposaba sobre el pecho de él. Preocupada, le dijo que se la quitara, que estaba mojada y que le haría mal, pero él no le hizo caso, siguió conservándola donde la había dejado.

—Gracias por traérmela hasta aquí. No te hubieras molestado. Yo mañana iba a pasar por ella.

—No es ninguna molestia. Es que si no te la traía, mañana no tendrías otra para ponerte.

La chica ya había alzado su cabeza, pero seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, tenía mucha vergüenza y sólo miraba la dichosa bufanda de la que estaban hablando.

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo otra.

Tonks calló en la razón de que Remus iba a pensar que lo que había dicho, ella lo había pronunciado porque creía que era tan pobre, que no tenía ni para otra bufanda. Se apenó todavía más y se apresuró a disculparse. Otra vez volvió a bajar la cara.

Pero a Remus no le había molestado en lo más mínimo las palabras de ella, el seguía muy tranquilo, con una sonrisa queriéndose asomar en sus labios. La observaba con demasiada ternura, no debería de permitirse ese placer, pero es que se veía tan preciosa empapada y con las mejillas tan sonrojadas, no le agradaba que bajara la cabeza, así que otra vez volvió a cogerla entre sus manos y la alzó. Bajó su rostro hasta el de ella y le susurró algo tan lindo que la derritió.

—Nunca bajes la cabeza, nadie lo merece.

Tonks le hizo caso, porque era cierto, nadie debe de bajar la cabeza y eso ella lo sabía gracias a Remus. Alzó su rostro, deladeó su cara y le regaló una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa. Lupin le acarició la mejilla derecha mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Él la contemplaba con admiración, era tan encantadora aquella chiquita, esa joven mujer que había logrado colarse tan dentro de él en tan poco tiempo, era tanta su admiración de él hacia a ella, pero eso Nymphadora no lo sabía, así como no sabía que Remus todas las noches se quedaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con la taza de chocolate entre sus manos, mirando sin mirar, porque quería sentirla cerca de él, siempre supo de su presencia, y siempre dejó esa taza a medio vaciar sólo para que ella la probara. A él le gustaba pensar que sus labios se posaban en el mismo lugar que los de ella, sin llegar a besarse, era como una caricia, un modo de comunicación, porque ese viejo lobo reumático no podía ni debía permitirse enamorarse de alguien tan especial como ella.

Y lo dijo.

—Te quiero.

Fue ella la que susurró al viento que acariciaba su rostro de él, esas palabras, dos que descifraban tantos misterios, las que rompían tantas mentiras, las que derribaban muros, las que hacían volver soñar a un canoso licántropo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, y no pudo negar ya su condición de soñador, volvía a serlo, ahora tenía una compañera, ahora tendría que hacer lo correcto.

—Yo también.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ella esperando esas palabras? Quizá nunca lo sabría con exactitud, lo cierto es que fueron muchas noches en vela las que esperó por el, muchas las mañanas las que deseó despertar con él, muchas las tardes que imaginó compartirlas con él y toda una vida la que anhelaba estar con él.

La estrafalaria paraguas roja que Lupin portaba en la mano fue dejada al viento para que se arrastrara por allí mientras pequeñas gotitas de lluvia los mojaba a ellos mientras se besaban con ternura bajo aquella noche húmeda de Londres.

* * *

Mel, Happy Birthday to you, OMG. Ok, fue hace dos días y juro que ya lo tenía pero la página me dio muchisimos problemas y no lo pude subir hasta hoy, me disculpas? Espero que si. Y que te guste el regalito, aunque está un poco zafado lo que escribí y el título también.

Ya saben, una chica con reviews es una chica feliz... o ¿era al revés? Ya ni me acuerdo.

**Madame Delacour 06/09/09**

**REEDITADO: 05/01/11**


End file.
